


This Feelin' that Remains

by SkyladDame



Series: The dog's name is Paul Anka [2]
Category: The 100
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Small Town, F/M, Fluff, Gilmore Girls AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 22:57:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6303457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyladDame/pseuds/SkyladDame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Festival of the Living Art is a decades old tradition shared by the neighboring towns of Polis and Arkwood. <br/>“Maybe you’ll get to repeat being Jesus this time Bellamy. You and Murphy have this Jesus-Judas rivalry going on now” whispered Clarke by his side.<br/>In which Bellamy realizes a few things about his life, a certain blonde and concludes that he lives in a town full of maniacs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Feelin' that Remains

Arkwood was a weird town. 30 minutes away from Hartford, Connecticut it became the Blakes’ home when their mother died and they moved in with their aunt Indra (although not really an aunt but a distant cousin of their Mom who liked them enough). But anyway, it was a really weird town.

Thelonious Jaha the mayor/senior citizen/president of the historical society, the theater club, tourism board, and others was currently giving the town folk the usual banter of every two weeks whenever they all met for town meeting.

“It is a matter of great importance people! Our neighbors from Polis had to give away being the host for this year’s Festival of the Living Art and Arkwood was proudly given the honor to do so.”

“Why couldn’t Polis do it this year?” yelled Murphy, Jaha's occasional handyman.

“Well, apparently there was a problem with the plumbing system and the streets are flooded with waste” he was grinning like a mad man and it was making Bellamy very uncomfortable. _Why the hell does he even come to these meetings?_

“Maybe you’ll get to repeat being Jesus this time Bellamy. You and Murphy have this Jesus-Judas rivalry going on now” whispered Clarke by his side. _Oh right._ Clarke.

Born and bred in Arkwood, Clarke Griffin was the town princess. She owned the sole café and made the best chocolate chip pancakes. No matter what Octavia said, he does not have a crush on her and he hasn’t been harboring it since they arrived in town a few years back.

“Me and Murphy should not repeat the scene. I was cast out of town meetings and I was not permitted to attend any sort of public gathering until the shameful memory of how I screwed up The Last Supper could be repaid.”

“And how did you repay it anyhow?”

“By allowing Jaha to put his stupid parking meter in front of Indra’s even though nobody parks in front of the hardware store” he grumbled.

“You are such a nice man Bellamy Blake. I don’t know how I could go through these town meetings without you.”

He shared a small smile and returned his gaze towards the current discussion between Jaha and the townfolk.

"People people, please! It is an honor for us to do this. Imagine the tourism! The perfect picture of the small town in America and with that in mind, Clarke did you consider painting the outside of your building?"

"I haven't consider it since you told me that a year ago Thelonius. You know I won't change the paint, my dad left it that way and I will"

"But it looks so ugly"

"Give me a break Thelonious."

Clarke had a protective side surrounding her café. She inherited it from her father after he passed away and she decided med school could hold on while she fed the entirety of Arkwood (suffice to say her mother did not fancy the idea.) She was a town reference and sometimes did double function as a listening bartender (the town did have a bar but nobody actually went there except for a bachelor's party) serving coffee which in Octavia’s opinion “Is the BEST coffee you could ever have Bell! How can you not love it?”

“Cause I don’t want heart diseases over an excess of caffeine in my system. I’ll take my herbal tea thank you.”

If anyone from out of town decided that this town should be the place to raise a family Bellamy would probably consider that person had to be checked by a psychiatrist. He had not been a great fan when he moved in but it grew on him but still, this town is populated by lunatics.

“Alright, Sinclair will be in charge of decors and choreography as usual. If anyone new wants to be in one of the paintings submit your name to the Office of Cultural Businesses; a jury will decide which painting you shall be on and please, this year avoid any physical altercations that might disrupt the evening.” He pierced his eyes at Bellamy making him sink further into the chair.

* * *

 

 “Would you be repeating the Monet piece again princess?”

“Of course! I’m pretty excited actually.”

“Good, wouldn’t want you to flinch again this year.” Clarke stopped short on her walk opened-mouth.

“I did not flinch!” she gasped. Her face was all read and she looked pretty cute when she got all flustered.

“You so did princess. Everybody knows it. I might have gotten into a fistfight with Judas before the show but I didn’t flinch.”

“Bellamy Blake you apologize right now! I certainly didn’t move throughout the whole presentation. I would never do that.”

“Suit yourself” he shrugged “But when Jaha confirms it, don’t come crying to me.” She scoffed and took a turn left to the café. He watched her walk in and then carried on. When he arrived back at the house Octavia was sitting on the couch with watching American Ninja Warrior screaming every time someone fell.

“Hey” he said.

“Oh hi Bell. How was the meeting?”

“Great. Insane, Jaha is an idiot and we are hosting the Festival of Living Art again.” Octavia jumped from her seat and squealed all the way to the spot Bellamy was standing on. “Are you serious? That’s amazing! Last time they didn’t let me do anything but now they can’t deny what an asset I’ll be to the Fest. I can do the costumes! Are you playing Jesus again? Cause I’ll have to start looking for fabrics. Is Murphy Judas again too? You better not punch him this time because…”

“Octavia” he laid his hands over her shoulders; he could feel her excitement buzzing through her body. “Relax. If you want to participate, go and talk to Sinclair. They’ll be preparing all the stuff at his dance studio.”

“Good, good. Oh! I’ll give the guys a call, they’ll probably want to help too.” She went off running up the stairs to her room probably to look for references for all the costumes.  He sighed and walked to the kitchen, not before listening to the message left by Indra _The tour is going great. Still a couple of cities left, managed not to get knocked out yet._ Yeah, he had a cool aunt that did kickboxing tours over the East Coast and yet, her home was in Arkwood.

 Her house was on the far ends of town, a small forest separated it from the highway and the entryway was a dirt path made by use over the years. When the Blakes moved in Indra had her house renovated and added an extra room for Octavia on the upstairs floor. Bellamy had the one in the kitchen (he guessed it wasn’t a room before) which made it easier for three in the morning snacks.

It took a long time for him to settle in. He had finished high school but wasn’t in college, his free time was spent working at the Hardware store and doing repair jobs all over time, he still did them but now he was going to some courses over at community college.  He never thought he’ll fit in, after living in Philadelphia and getting use to the big city, how could he get used to Small Town, USA? Octavia fit in perfectly but it took some nice metaphorical (and one literal) beatings to finally pull his head out of his ass.

Sure, Clarke had a lot to do with that. He considered her a poshy know-it-all who didn’t know what life was really like and he had to admit, he got kicked out of her café a couple of times. It changed when Octavia got into an accident with that punk ass of Atom and Clarke calling from the hospital to tell him his little sister had a small wrist fracture, and him running like a maniac and with just a touch of her hands and some reassuring words that he thought that the princess wasn’t so bad.

He was interested in her but he never considered himself worthy enough to go and say _Hey Clarke, you are a cool girl and I think we should go on a date that isn’t anywhere close to this place._ But hey a guy can dream.

* * *

 

 The Festival of the Living Art is a decades old tradition shared by the neighboring towns of Polis and Arkwood. More like neighboring but actual rivals that constantly competed in every aspect. Thelonious and Polis’ mayor Titus had had a passive-aggressive rivalry for years and competing for overdone art festivals was one of them.

After an apparent small sabotage of Titus by not sending all of the supplies of the festival, the stage was placed in the middle of the town square with the backstage tents on the back.

When Bellamy entered the whole place was chaos. Octavia was screaming at Jasper to hold on to the embroidery of a dress while she was trying to saw it together. Sinclair was chasing a few girls in ballerina dresses and Clarke was making the finishing touches in some people’s make-up.

“How you doing?” he approached her.

“Well hello Jesus. I think your costumes is the pile over there, put it on and I’ll start with your make up.”

“So how’s your evening so far?” he said once he was sit down.

“Oh you know. I’ve repaint Monty a few times because Jasper keeps toying with his make-up. Thelonius is showing off this whole thing to Titus and my mother called today.”

“What did she want?”

“Asking me if I could go to our scheduled Friday night dinners a bit early this week, if I was seeing somebody; the usual over-bearing Abby Griffin.”

“I do feel sorry for you. Is your weird deal with her ever going to finish?”

“Saving from bankruptcy is a huge deal, and I still don’t have the money to pay her back so I’m tied to weekly dinners. Perhaps she could be more at ease if I dated her proposed matches for me but I’m going to not cave in anytime soon.”

“Good for you princess.” She smiled at him and finished with his make-up.

 

The evening carried out surprisingly well. Yes, Murphy at some point taunted him enough to deserve a good punch in the face but Kane (another member of the town council and the high school gym professor), one of his twelve apostles stopped him before it got too far.

The piece was received by applause and Clarke in her Monet style dress (and after a confirmation by everyone involved in the last Festival) did not flinch and made a beautiful parasol girl – not that Bellamy will ever say that to her.

Afterwards he, Octavia’s nerd friends, Octavia and Clarke all went to her café to celebrate not strangling Thelonious in another town event again.

“It is a joyous thing to celebrate! Let us drink to that except Bellamy who refuses to drink my admirable coffee.”

“Shut it Clarke. You’ll thank me when you are older and don’t have nerve problems because an excess of caffeine.” The whole group scoffed and moved on with their conversations.

Bellamy took a sip of his tea and looked at them all. Sure Arkwood was a town of maniacs but its people were of the nicest you could find around (even Murphy had its perks.) He had put a lot of his life on hold when he moved but staring at them and watching certain blonde sharing jokes with his sister and friends he realized that certain thing(s) probably shouldn’t.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I started alright but staggered in the end. I actually have some story lines defined and is holy week (aka spring break in US and others) so that means more free time to write them down. Kudos and comments are always appreaciated; thank you guys for reading.


End file.
